Wife Swap: Cullen vs Steele
by Poseidon's lil Immortal Girl
Summary: Stupid Emmett signs up the family for Wife Swap.Esme ends up going to a family that is supposedly "perfect" but what really lies behind this "perfect" family, could it be one of the girls is obsessed with certain vampires?
1. Applying

**Basically this is like all the others, except they go against a different family. I hope you enjoy the family I loosely based on my best friends. And of course the mom I give the Cullens.**

* * *

><p>"Don't you think that be fun?" Emmett asked Rose as they sat in the living room watching Wife Swap.<p>

Rose shrugged. "Maybe if we weren't vampires," she said then she thought twice about it. "No, still wouldn't be worth public embarrassment."

But by then Emmett had run off. He ran up to his room and grabbed Rosalie's video camera. Emmett grinned. "This would be fun," he said to himself. Then he cleared his head and just thought about making a movie of the family.

**The Video**

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and my family and I would like to be a part of Wife Swap," You could hear Carlisle's voice say. "Now I will introduce you to my family."

The camera cut to a Edward playing piano with Bella sitting next to him. "This my son Edward. My wife and I adopted him after I treated him because he was dying of a rare condition. He acts like a know-it-all but can usually guess what you're thinking. He is musically talented and dating his adopted sister Bella. We adopted Bella after her guardians die. She is extremely shy and quiet but opens up to Edward."

The camera cut to Alice and Jasper. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap reading a fashion magazine while Jasper was reading a book. "This my daughter Alice. She is extremely hyper and loves shopping, she buys clothes for the whole family. Alice had a troubled past and prefers not to speak of it. She is dating her adopted brother Jasper. Jasper, unlike Alice, is extremely shy. He likes reading and listening to music. We adopted him after his father died while in battle. He has a rare personality disorder and often knows exactly how you are feeling."

The camera showed a picture of Rosalie and Emmett. "Rosalie is Jasper's blood sister. She has a temper and can easily be angered so watch out for that. Emmett is a rather interesting person. He loves sports and pranking his fellow siblings. Though he may look all big and mean he's just a big teddy bear on the inside and loves all his adopted siblings and his girl friend, Rosalie."

The camera went to show Jacob working on his car while a thirteen year old Renesmee sat on the roof watching him. "Jacob was the last son we adopted. He is now in college now, but comes home often. Renesmee is a very special girl, no matter who she meets always seems to love her. My wife home school's her because of how bright she is."

The camera showed Esme in her garden. "Finally this is my beautiful wife Esme. She loves gardening and children. Sadly she is unable to have any of her own so that is one of the reasons why we have adopted so many."

"I hope my family interests you and you pick us for your awesome show."

**End of Video**

Emmett smiled liking the way the video turned out. He went on the Wife Swap website and filled out the form that it came with.

**Name: **Carlisle Cullen

**Age: **30

**Spouse's name: **Esme Cullen

**Spouse's age: **29

**Children's names and ages:**

Emmett Cullen, 18

Rosalie Cullen, 18

Edward Cullen, 17

Bella Cullen, 18

Alice Cullen, 17

Jasper Cullen, 18

Jacob Cullen, 20

Renesmee Cullen, 13

**Special Rules:**

No wrestling inside the house; No destroying furniture.

**Pets:**

Dog

**Does anyone in the family take drugs and/or excessively drink alcohol?**

No

**Do anyone in your family have health problems?**

No

**Anything interesting about your family:**

Everyone is dating an adopted sibling, minus Jacob and Renesmee. We believe in letting our children make their own mistakes and don't have many rules.

Emmett attacked the video and pressed send. He was sure that they'd be excepted now.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but this is the beginning. Kind of to introduce everything.<strong>

**Well tell m what you think. I'm mainly writing this for fun, but it will get better once they meet the other family. Please review.**

**Keep on Flying,**

**Whip**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Here is chapter number two. I just got really bored and decide, heck let's work on chapter two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>

I was driving home from work and decided to pick up the mail since it seemed like my children wouldn't do it. No, I knew they didn't pick it up, they never do. I sighed, nothing new. Two magazines for Alice, the electric bill, an envelope from Wife Swap, the bill for the window Emmett smashed. Wait, an envelope for Wife Swap? Why on Earth…Emmett.

I throw the rest of the mail on the passenger seat and took off down the drive way. He was going to get it this time. I don't like punishing them but this, this was a new low for him.

**Emmett's POV**

I heard Carlisle's car skid into the garage. Huh, he usually didn't skid into the garage, I wonder if got Alice's credit card bill? Most likely.

I heard Alice snicker and looked up at her. "He got the letter," she stated before heading down the stairs.

He got the letter, what does- Oh crap! I jumped up and took off for the front door. I was able to throw it open just in time for Carlisle to appear behind me.

"Where do you think you're going Emmett?" He asked me.

I slowly turned around and put an innocent look on my face. "What could you possibly mean daddy?" I asked laying it on thick.

He pointed to the couch where all the others were sitting. "Sit." I nodded and sulked over to sit next to Rosie.

**Carlisle's POV**

I throw the envelope on the table. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" I asked them.

"An envelope," Emmett said playing dumb.

"I know that but why did I get is?" I asked. He was silent.

Esme walked up next to me. "Carlisle, why do we have a Wife Swap envelope?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Because of Emmett," I told her.

Esme sighed and picked up the envelope. She opened it and pulled out the first piece of paper and read it out loud.

"_We received your video and application and think that you,_ Cullen Family, _would be a great addition to our show, _Wife Swap._ We will have a car pick up,_ Esme Cullen,_ on_, March 15th,_ and will be taken to her new home where she will stay for the next two weeks. Thank you for participating in_ Wife Swap_!_

_Wife Swap Crew"_

Esme looked up with wide eyes. "You signed me up for Wife Swap?" She asked, even I could hear the worry in her voice.

Emmett looked down. "I'm sorry Mom, I thought it would be fun," he said. "I thought it would be fun."

"Don't you think before you do anything Emmett!" Edward yelled at him. "Did you now think that as us being vampires we couldn't be on TV!"

Emmett again shrugged. "I thought it would be fun and Alice said that nothing drastic would happen," he said.

Edward was about to yell at him again but I grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry Edward I have a plan for him," I said. He smiled as he read my thoughts.

"Now, Emmett, what exactly did you tell the people?" I asked him.

"He made a video," Alice told me.

I nodded. "Go get the video," I said. Emmett nodded and ran upstairs. He came back down with a dvd and put it in the player.

"This will be awesome," he said as he pressed play.

When the movie was over, the chaos started. "I am not a know-it-all!" Edward yelled.

"Actually, you kind of are," Bella said.

"I don't have emotional problems," Jasper said.

"I AM NOT A SHOPIHALIC!" Alice yelled.

"Yes, you are," we all told her. She sighed and sat down.

"You made us look crazy," Jacob said.

Emmett shrugged. "I just told them the truth," he smiled.

"Why did you say we were all dating?" Bella asked.

"So we were all accounted for," he grinned as if it made complete sense. "Don't want the new mommy hitting on any of us."

"Maybe that was a good idea," Edward said nervously. I chuckled remembering how he always complained about the girls at school, even when having Bella.

Esme sighed. "I guess we will have to go through with it now," she frowned. "I'm going to go pack." She walked up the stairs. I followed her.

**Emmett POV**

"I bet I know what their gonna do," I laughed. Who knows, besides the fact of having Esme be gone for two weeks, this might not be that bad.

**Esme's POV**

Alice insisted on packing my bags. I hope she doesn't go overboard. Last time I let her pack something for me she had six bags for a two day trip. And this was going to be two weeks away, I hope she doesn't pack like twenty.

"All done, Esme," Alice smiled walking downstairs with two bags in her hand.

"Thank God," I sighed, relived that she hadn't gone overboard this time.

"I think I can get the rest in two more trips," Jasper said setting down three more bags. Two more trips? That's six more bags.

"Alice, I don't think I need that many clothes," I started, but couldn't finish because Emmett yelled.

"Look out below!"

"Don't you dare Emmett!" Alice yelled up at him.

I looked up just as Emmett dropped a suitcase from the top staircase. The suitcase landed on my new coffee table, breaking it.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "You clean this up right now!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said slowly walking down the stairs.

I turn to Alice. "I can't take all of these suitcases," I told her.

"But Esme, I know I said that the weather would be fine, but this is just incase. Now you're prepared for any situation," she whined.

"Alice," I sighed. We only had a few minutes before the cameras got here and I was supposed to already be ready.

"Fine," Alice ran up the stairs then came down a few minutes later with two suitcases. "Here, but I will not give you any less than two."

I nodded. This would be the best offer that I would get. I heard a car coming down the driveway and knew that I was about to have to leave. I looked at my family. "I'm going to miss you all," I said. "But remember to be on your best behavior, don't torture the new mother too bad." I directed this towards Emmett.

Emmett smiled. "I love you mommy," he said hugging me.

The car parked outside and someone came and knocked on the door. I answered it. A girl with that was in her mid-twenties with cherry red hair stood in front of me.

"Hi," the girl smiled. "My name is April and I'm the make-up artist, I will be doing your family's make-up and hair for the show."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you April, I'm Esme, then this is my family," I nodded to everyone else.

She smiled again. "Well, let me just get your make-up done then we can get to filming," she said.

**April's POV(Wife Swap Make-up Artist)**

The Cullen's had perfect confection. They didn't need much help at all. All I had to do was cover up the shadows under their eyes.

"You have beautiful hair," I said to the blond girl.

She smirked. "Yeah, I know," she said before walking off.

"Bitch," I muttered. An averagely beautiful girl walked up to me. She had brown hair.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie, she's normally like this," the girl smiled. "I'm Bella."

I smiled and shook her hand. "April," I said then did her make-up. Bella was the last one I had to do. "Good luck," I told her.

She groaned, "I'll need it."

**Esme's POV**

I sighed. "I'm going to miss all of you," I told them. Now that April had finish making us "TV ready" it was time for me to leave.

"I'll miss you too mommy," Edward said hugging me. I hugged him back.

One by one, my children came up and hugged me. Even Jacob gave me a hug. "Good luck," he laughed.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jacob," I told him. Renesmee walked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you mommy," she said pulling me into the biggest hug the little girl could manage. She touched me check and showed me images of her and myself together.

I smiled. "I'll miss you too sweetheart," I told her. Nessie hugged me again then let go and ran over to her mother. I turned to Carlisle. "I guess it's time for me to go."

Carlisle hugged me and kissed me softly. "I love you," he said before grabbing my hand. He walked me to the limo and opened the door for me. He kissed me once more before I said down. "Good luck."

I nodded. "You too," I said.

He smiled and shut the door. With that I was off. This would be a long two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up super fast. Promise!<strong>

**Keep on Flying,**

**Whip  
><strong>


	3. New Household

**Esme's POV**

After a long plane ride and about an hour drive we were finally here. Though we were in Southern Mississippi Alice has assured me that it will be cloudy for the next two weeks. Again, I was thankful for this Wife Swap being still in the more winter part of the year and not the summer.

The driver pulled up to a slightly larger than average two-story, blue house. The driver handed me a key and offered a smile. "Good luck," he said as I got out of the limo. I pulled my suitcase of the truck and watched as the limo pulled off.

I sighed and walked to the front door, unlocking it. When I opened the door I walked into the living room. There was a green couch, a matching green loveseat, and a green chair. There was a case across from the couch that I assumed was a TV case.

I frowned. "Why is the TV locked up?" I asked the cameras, remembering that I was supposed to talk. I walked into the first doorway I saw. It turned out to be the kitchen.

"It's so clean," I commented. Everything was stainless steel and perfectly clean. Though I could see dust, it wasn't visible to the human eye. Next to the kitchen was a dining room. It looked similar to ours, except that is was smaller, the table only having six chairs. I saw the manual on the table but ignored it, thinking I would look around first.

I walked out of the kitchen and down a short hallway. The first door lead to a master bedroom. It was just as clean as the rest of the house and had an bathroom attached.

The next room was a bare room, the guest bedroom perhaps. "I guess I'll be staying in here," I smiled putting down my suitcases that I had been carrying.

At the end of the hall was a staircase that led upstairs. There was a small hallway with four doors. The first was to a bathroom. The next room had one of the small wooden signs you saw at an arts and crafts fair hanging on it. The sign was a lilac color and had the name 'Amy' written on it.

I smiled. "They must have a little girl. I opened the door and inside was surprised to find the room was bare. The walls were a dark blue and the twin bed had a purple comforter on it. On the wall that had a window on it was a desk, a dresser and a bookshelf. I walked over to it and started to look at the books on it. "Or maybe not." It couldn't be a little girls room with the books here. There was Romeo and Juliet, Vampire Academy, etc. I walked over to the door I assumed was the closet. It didn't open. I tried my key but it still didn't work.

"It won't open," I told the camera man. He shrugged and gestured to move on. I just shrugged and walked out of the room.

The next room had a similar sign but it was in pink and had the name 'Anabelle' on it. I opened the door and was surprised to see this room had less in it than the first. The walls were white and the bed had white sheets on it. There was a wooden desk. There were school books and homework assignments piled up on the desk. I smiled. "This girl must really like school," I commented. I walked over to her closet and smiled as this door opened. Inside I found clothes that none of my daughters would ever wear.

Finally, the last room had a red sign, like the others, and said 'Ashley' on it. Unlike the other rooms this one was more colorful. The walls had posters all over them, of movies I didn't know about, and the colors seemed to be black and red. Like the other rooms this one had a desk. I walked over to the girls closet and opened it. This girl seemed to have the most variety out of the three girls, seeing she had a little of everything. "This Ashley girl seems to be more open to things," I said.

I left the room and went back downstairs to read the manual. I sat down and opened it up.

_Dear new Mother,_

_First off I would just like to say that our family is perfect and there is no need for a rule change. We are prepared to offer a sum of money to not change the rules and I'm sure once you see we are perfect you will agree there is no need for a change._

_Now that we are done with that, I will tell you about my family._

_My husband, Greg, is the distract attorney. He leaves for work at eight o'clock in the morning and gets home at six o'clock at night. Though he is often busy, Greg makes time for his family._

_Together Greg and I have three daughters. Our youngest is Anabelle, she is fifteen and is the best at every academic subject in her grade. My next eldest daughter is Amy, she is sixteen. Amy is the best at mathematics and English in her grade and has some trouble in science. Next is my eldest daughter, Ashley, is seventeen. She is extremely good at school though shines through on the field. Ashley participates in both soccer and track, she excels at both. My daughters have one car which Ashley drives them to and from school in._

_Each of my daughters participate in some sort of school club. Ashley is student council president and has meetings on Wednesdays. Ashley has soccer on Tuesdays and Track on Mondays, she also has guitar lessons on Saturdays. Amy is the eleventh grade vice president and goes to student council meetings with her sisters on Wednesday she also had piano practice on Saturdays and Dance Team practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Anabelle is caption of the mathematics and science clubs and has practice on Mondays. She goes to student council with her sisters on Wednesdays and had violin practice on Saturdays._

_As you have seen each of my daughters plays an instrument, they are to practice for at least an hour each day._

_My family has breakfast together each morning at seven thirty and dinner together at seven. My three daughters wake me up at seven o'clock and by the time I come downstairs they are expected to be completely ready for the day and have breakfast made._

_At eight o'clock the girls go to school and my husband goes to work. On weekdays I go to my sister's restaurant and help from nine o'clock till two o'clock in the afternoon. When my daughters get home at three they are first expected to do there homework. After they finish Ashley and I make dinner while Amy and Anabelle do their chores which consist of cleaning different parts of the house and their rooms. Greg comes home at six and then we have dinner at seven. After dinner the Anabelle and Amy do the dishes while Ashley finishes her chores. Once everything has been cleaned the girls practice their instruments. They are to be asleep by nine thirty on weekdays and ten o'clock on weekends._

_The girls are not aloud to use the computer unless Greg or myself supervise them so they tend to do school assignments on the computer by hand. They are aloud one hour of television a week and we watch it together on weekends. They all receive a five dollar allowance if they complete all their chores throughout the week._

_This is my family's everyday life. If you have any questions about this just ask my husband or one of my daughters and they will explain it to you. I hope you learn some valuable lessons from this swap that you can apply to your family._

_Thank you,_

_Audrey Steele._

I paused and stared at the rules in front of me. These children had no freedom at all. I felt so bad for them.

I looked up at the cameras. "There will be some changes come rule change," I said. Just then I heard a car pull into the driveway. I sighed. Time to meet the family.

**Audrey's POV(new mom)**

"What are you to do if the new mom changes our rules?" I asked my children.

"Ignore them and continue our normal schedule," they smiled.

I nodded. "Good girls, now give your mother a hug." After telling my daughters goodbye I went up to my husband. "I'll miss you."

Greg smiled and took my hand. "I'll miss you too, but this is for the best if we want to help another family," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you doubt that I can help this family?" I asked. After all, I knew our family didn't need any help, we were perfect.

"No, I know you could change the world if you wanted to," he smiled and kissed me quickly. "Have fun."

I nodded. "Good luck," I said before getting into the limo. I watched as my daughters waved to me until the limo was out of sight. I was going to miss my family but I knew that this was a once in a lifetime experience.

The flight wasn't that horrible, though it was uncomfortable. Once in the limo again we drove almost an hour into the forest. This driver couldn't be right, there hadn't been a house for miles. I was about to confront him when we pulled into a clearing. The house was huge. It must have been four stories high. This was competently unnecessary.

The driver handed me a key. "Have a nice stay Mrs. Steele," he smiled at me.

I ignored him and took the key. I pulled my luggage out and walked up to the house. I noted that there were flowers surrounding the house in a colorful garden. I scolded the fact that I would have to take care of all these, hopefully there weren't many more.

Opening the door I cam upon a large room. It was bright and open, every color being a various shade of white. I saw that the wall in the back of the house had been completely knocked out and was a floor to ceiling window. I wondered if it went up through the whole house? On the west side of the room a massive curving staircase. On the east side of the room was what I assumed to be the living room. The couches and chairs were varies shades of white as everything else in the room was. Mounded on the wall was a huge flat screen television. Underneath it was DVD players and a whole case full of DVDs and such.

"Is all of this necessary?" I asked remembering I was supposed to voice my opinions. This was crazy, spending money on all these movies that I'm sure they never watched. I ignored the doorway that I assumed lead to the kitchen and mad my way up the staircase to the second floor.

When I got to the second floor I saw a long hallway with maybe six doors in it. The hall was decorated with varies paints that I had to assume were originals.

I walked to the first door and walked in. This appeared to be an bedroom. There was a queen sized bed that I think was unnecessary for one child. "Why the do they have such a huge bed for one child?" I asked the cameras. Besides the bed there wasn't much in the room. A bookcase and a chair by the window and nothing else. I walked over to the closest and was surprised at what I saw. "Oh my lord!" This closest had to larger than the room. "How can someone where this many clothes!" This girl seemed to own more than all three of my daughters combined.

I walked to the next room the find yet another large bed, only this one was a king sized. Over the bed was a canopy. On the wall was a large flat screen television with a game station underneath. On the nightstand next to the bed was a laptop and multiple magazines such as Seventeen and what not. "How on Earth can these parents let there children spend so much money on these material items?" I asked. They already had one television in the living room, why do that need another? I walked over to the closest and was, yet again, astonished that it could hold so many clothes. This one wasn't as large as the room but it was extremely close. "I'll be getting rid of most of these when the rule change comes," I muttered. This many clothes was ridiculous!

The next room had, yet another, king sized bed. In the corner of this room was a desk which held a laptop and some papers. Scattered around the room were books and I smiled to myself as I saw that at least one child in this family was interested in education. Sadly it was ruined when I saw the CD case that was spread across one of the walls. "Far too much music," I sighed. I walked into the closest not bothering to look at the music, it was most likely just that rap stuff kids listened to these days, and saw that this one didn't hold as many clothing. It still had far too many clothes but this was at least a more reasonable amount. "At least one child isn't obsessed with clothing," I smiled.

I walked to the next room and found that it was completely painted pink. "A little girl," I assumed. There was a window seat with a small book shelf next to it and on the walls were posters from movies and of actor and such. I walked to her closest and was surprised to find a large about of clothing. "There is no way she can wear this many clothes."

I walked to the last room in the hallway and found a boys room. It had a bed and a desk with what looked like college work. On the floor were dirty clothes even though there was a hamper in the corner of the room. "Disgusting!" I said as I stepped on a pair of dirty underwear. Scattered over the bed were mechanics magazines. "This boy is in college, shouldn't he be reading Shakespeare and such?"

The last room in the hall was a simple room with a bed and desk that I assumed would be mine.

I walked out of the room and started to head back downstairs. "There's two more floor," the camera man told me.

I sighed and head up to the next floor. The first two rooms were just offices. The next room I was surprised to find was a music room. In the center was a large piano. I smiled remembering how my daughter played lovely music. She must be much better than whose ever this was. Around the room I discovered various instruments, such as a violin, guitar, flute, etcetera.

The last room in the hallway was a library. Every wall was a book case, except from the on that was a complete window. In the center of the room there was a few mats, couches, and chairs. I was surprised that this family would actually enjoy learning since they seemed not to like it.

Walking up the last flight of stairs I started to realize that this family would have to be in excellent shape to walk up and down these stairs all day.

The last floor was much like the first, one large room. On one side was yet another flat screen television with game systems laid out underneath. On the other side of the room there were bean bags and chairs. Laid out on the floor and tables were games such as Monopoly and Scrabble, ready to play. I'm assuming this is a family room.

"Lovely, just a waste of more money," I said walking back down the stairs.

Through the hallway on the first floor, I found the master bedroom which was full of expensive paintings and vases. I also found the garage. "What of waste of money!" I yelled as I saw all the cars they had. I saw multiple motorcycles, a Ferri, a Jeep, a BMW, a Mercedes, and a Porsche. "Insane," mumbled walking to the kitchen for the manual.

_Dear New Mom,_

_Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and I would like to welcome you to my family. I hope you enjoy your experience with my family._

I rolled my eyes. This lady didn't actually care about me. She was just trying to sound nice.

_My husband Carlisle is thirty years old and I am twenty-seven. Carlisle is a doctor and works are the local hospital. He often leaves early in the morning and comes home late at night. Though he works a lot, he is still one of the best father I know. He loves his work but his family is still important to him and when he is home spends all his time with me and my children._

_Carlisle and I have eight children._

Eight! I thought. How on earth! She is only twenty-seven!

_All of which are adopted. Our first was Edward. He was one of Carlisle's patients and since his family had already passed on we took him in. Edward is seventeen and dating his girlfriend Bella._

_Next we adopted little Renesmee. She loves playing the violin and flute and is extremely bright for her age. I home school her because she is often ahead of others of her age. Nessie has become very close to Edward and Isabella and has formed a bond with Jacob. She is thirteen._

_Next we adopted Rosalie. She is short tempered but once you get to know her she is very sweet. Rosalie does not like talking about her past so please do not ask her about it. She is eighteen and dating Emmett._

_Isabella and Emmett are cousins. Isabella's, who prefers being called Bella, mother died when she was young and her father is unknown. Emmett's parents took her in. Emmett was mauled by a bear and became one of Carlisle's patients. In the same week Emmett's parents died in a fatal car accident. Carlisle and I just couldn't stand the fact of leaving them alone so we took them in. Emmett and Bella are both eighteen._

_Alice is a little hyper. She enjoys shopping and buys clothing for the entire family. She is close to her brother Edward and her boyfriends Jasper. Like Rosalie she has a difficult time talking about her past so please do not ask. Alice is seventeen._

_Jasper had a difficult past. His mother left his father and him when he was very young and his father died in war. In the same year that his father died he came became very sick and became Carlisle's patient. I took him in the moment I meant him. Though Jasper is silent and stays in the background often his family brings out the best in him._

_Jacob was the last and oldest child we adopted. He is twenty and currently attending college. Though is his away at college he comes home often and enjoys spending time with Renesmee and often helps with her lessons._

_As you have most likely noticed, all of my children are dating. Since they are not biologically related this is legal. I know you are thinking that this is still crazy, even if they are not related, but they truly do love each other and swear that one day they will get married. I love my children and respect their choices._

_In my home there are not many rules. Carlisle and I believe in letting them learn from their mistakes. Though I do not tolerate my furniture being destroyed._

_I begin my day bye saying goodbye to my children before they go to school. Then I home school my daughter Renesmee. After we are done with that I clean whatever must be done around the house. I gave up cooking long ago since my children can never decide what they want. Eating in our house is pick what you want. My children all have cars and drive to and from school on there own._

_I am a wedding planner and house designer but have canceled all appointments for the next two weeks so you will not have to worry about that._

_I hope you enjoy your stay,_

_Esme Cullen_

My eyes were huge by the time I had finished reading the rules. "They are dating each other! Home schooling? No, that will definitely be change, no child who is home school is properly taught. And no rules? I am going to have to whip this family into shape!" I told the camera. I was truly stunned that this women would let her family run wild.

I heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Looks like it's time to face the crazy people.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I underestimated how hard this chapter would be to write. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and thank you so much for reviewing.<strong>

**Keep on Flying,**

**-Whip**


	4. Meeting the Families

**Audrey's POV**

I stood up and flattened my skirt, even if they are crazy no need to look bad. I walked to the door and opened it. Outside I was a black Mercedes. There is no possible way that all eight of their children could fit in there. I looked down the driveway and saw no other car coming.

I looked back to the Mercedes and saw a man getting out talking on the phone. He had pale blond hair and was unnaturally pale. I assumed he was the father.

"Rosalie," he growled. "I don't care if Alice said there was a sale, you need to get here now!" From his voice you could tell it was an order. I smiled, you must respect a man who can give a direct order and have it followed.

I looked and saw that three other people had gotten out of the car. One was a boy with reddish hair, he was extremely pale like the father. He walked up to the girl with brown hair, who was also pale, and took her hand, kissing her. I frowned, so they really were dating, this was disgusting. The girl smiled at him then looked to the other boy who had gotten out. I noted that he was muscular and had black hair and tanned skin.

The father slammed his phone shut and turned to the boy. "They should be coming back now," he told the boy.

The boy with reddish hair nodded then looked to me. "Hello," he smiled. "I am Edward Cullen."

The father, noticing me for the first time, took a step forward and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm sorry for all of this, my children," he paused, "had a disagreement." The man smiled at me. "I am Carlisle Cullen."

So he couldn't control his children, that was a notch down for me. "Audrey Steele," I told him, ignoring his hand. "Are these all your children, Mr. Cullen?"

He shook his head. "No, the others should be getting here soon," he smiled. "And you can call me Carlisle."

I shook my head. "No, I would rather be professional, Mr. Cullen," I told him. No need to get close with someone who you're here to save.

"Well in that case, it's Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Steele," Dr. Cullen corrected me. I nodded. At least he had a good profession.

Suddenly, a silver Volvo pulled into the clearing. Once it was parked a blond girl got out of the driver's seat. She tossed a set of keys to Edward. "Thanks for letting me borrow your car Eddie," she smirked.

Edward growled. "Making me stop for gas and then kicking my girlfriend and myself out of the car is not considered letting you borrow it!" He yelled at the blond girl.

I got a better look at the blond girl. She was inhumanly beautiful. Her hair was a pale blond color and her eyes, like the rest of the Cullens, were gold and her skin pale. Either way she was a beautiful girl. She shrugged at Edward's suggestion and walked to the truck of the car.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Eddie boy," a large muscular boy said to Edward, messing up his hair. The large boy had curly black hair and seemed like he could be in his twenties. Why was he acting so childish?

"Do not touch me!" Edward snarled at the boy.

The boy snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to rape you Eddie boy," he chuckled before turning to me. The boy ran up to me and pulled me into an embrace. "Hi! I'm Emmett and you must be my new mommy!" He yelled as he proceeded to break my rib cage. After I thought this Emmett almost immediately let go. "Sorry," he muttered looking down at his feet with his arms behind his back. He truly reminded me of a young child that had just done something bad. That was not what an adult should be acting like.

"You shouldn't be behaving like a child," I snapped. "Chin up, back straight, make eye contact."

Emmett looked up at me confused and just shook his head. "Whatever," he muttered, walking off towards the blond girl with a confused look on his face.

A small, might I say, pixie-like girl came skipping up next to me, shopping bags on each arm. "Hi, I'm Alice, and I'd like to talk more but I need to get my clothes up to my room," she smiled at me the looked back. "Come one Jasper," she called before skipping into the house.

I looked back and saw "Jasper" with an armful of shopping bags. They covered his face so I couldn't see him. He walked passed me and followed Alice into the house. I turned to the blond girl. "How much did you two buy?" I asked as I saw her arms full of bags and Emmett also walking out passed me with an arm full of bags.

The girl shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe a million dollars worth, then of course there was a sale so most likely more," she said to me coldly.

I turned back to Carlisle. "How dare you let these children spend so much money on useless items!" I snapped at him.

Carlisle sighed. "Perhaps we should go into the living room and get to know each other," he suggested. I simply nodded. I must know more about this crazy family.

**Edward's POV**

We all sat in the living room in a strange awkward silence. No one wanted to speak to this strange lady first, not even Carlisle made the attempt to speak. I decided I would break the silence so this would not go on forever.

"Hello, as I'd mention before, I am Edward," I told the new mother. "It is nice to meet you, I hope we can get to know each other."

That seemed to snap everyone back to the situation at hand. Carlisle decided to speak. "How rude of me," he said. "Let me introduce you to my children." Carlisle turned to us, pointing as he said our names.

The lady nodded. "My name is Audrey Steele, you may refer to me as Mrs. Steele," Mrs. Steele said.

Emmett blurted out, "Why are you so uptight?" at the same time Alice said, "Could you tell us about your family?"

_He's going to make this worst for us than it already is! _Alice yelled at me in her head. I chuckled, she really was mad about what she saw happening next week.

"Yes, tell us about your husband and children?" Carlisle piped in, knowing Emmett's question would be overlooked.

"Dr. Cullen, I don't see the need to do so," Audrey said. "I am here to improve your family's lifestyle, not the other way around."

"Isn't the point of this for us to help each other?" Bella blurted out. "Shit," she murmured after she realized what she said.

"Young lady! That is not the language a teenager should be using!" Audrey shouted. "I demand you apologize!"

Bella became angry. "Look lady, I will not apologize for what I said! I live in America, which means I have freedom of fucking speak!" She yelled at Audrey. Wow! I never knew my love had that in her.

"Young lady!" Mrs. Steele turned to Carlisle. "Control your daughter Dr. Cullen!"

"Excuse me!" Bella said. She stood up from beside me and put her arms over her chest. "I am eighteen and therefore a legal adult! I will respect you, but to get that you have to respect me and my family!" With that Bella stormed out the door. A second later we heard a car peal out of the garage and when I looked out the window I saw her Ferrari rolling down the driveway at top speeds.

"Go Bella!" Emmett yelled, throwing his fist in the air to cheer on his sister.

Mrs. Audrey sighed. _When rule change comes that girl is going to anger management classes,_ She thought. That only caused me to laugh. I'd love to see her force Bella to go to anger management, that would truly be a sight.

**Esme's POV**

The door opened. A middle aged man with black graying hair walked in. He had on a suit and was holding a briefcase. Behind him were three girls.

I smiled and stood to meet this family. "Hello," I greeted them. "I am Esme Cullen."

The father nodded, ignoring my hand. "I am Greg Steele and these are my three daughters, Ashley, Amy, and Anabelle," he nodded to the girls behind him, not even bothering to say who was who.

I looked back. I'm assuming that the tallest one was Ashley, the oldest. She had was maybe 5' 10" and had extremely curly black-brown hair with tan skin and dark brown eyes. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face that reminded me of Emmett. I offered her a smile.

"Hello Esme, I'm Ashley," she offered me her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ashley," I smiled, shaking her hand. Her father gave her a disapproving look. I looked to the other two children. One was 5' 8" and had white blond hair with blue-green eyes and pale skin for a human. She kept a frown on her face and looked anywhere but at me. "Are you Amy?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second then gave a sharp nod and looked away again. I took a step back. This girl, Amy, seemed off, as if she was trying to scare me. I will admit that she did surprise me, and made me double think about talking to her, but she didn't scare me, she just made me more worried about her. It made me wonder why she was like this. I decided that I must figure it out.

Finally I turned to the last girl, Anabelle. She was 5' 6", a lot shorter than her sisters, and had her fathers black hair. It was wavy and went down to her shoulders. Her skin was neither as tan as Ashley's nor as pale as Amy's, it seemed to be somewhere in the middle. The girl looked up at me with big brown doe eyes that reminded me of Renesmee. Anabelle offered me a smile and a soft "hello."

I smiled at her. "It is nice to meet you Anabelle, I hope we have a chance to be friends," I told her.

Greg cleared his throat, causing everyone to look up at him. "Well, I will have to be getting back to work," he told us. "Girls, get your chores done and help Esme with dinner. I will be home at six." With that said he walked out the door and back to his car.

Once the car was out of sight I turned to look at the three girls. "So, what would you like for dinner?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. I may not be the best cook but I knew a few recipes.

Anabelle looked at her sisters. "I'll help her make dinner tonight," she whispered. Oh, I realized that she must always speak softly like this, poor girl.

Amy just nodded and left the room as quickly as possible. I heard a door slam upstairs and frowned. What was wrong with this girl? Ashley stayed behind and looked at her sister. "You sure Anny?" She asked. "I could just make dinner and you could go read one of those books of yours if you like?"

Anabelle offered Ashley a smile. "Thanks, but I don't mind," she looked to me. "I want to get to know Mrs. Cullen a little better."

I offered the young girl a smile as Ashley said, "Okay." She hugged her sister then stormed up the stairs. My smile widened as I saw how the girls seemed to be so close, it was sweet.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" I asked her as we walked into the kitchen.

Anabelle pulled out a pot and put some water in it. "I'll make pasta," she said. "You can just sit if you like, that's what my mother usually does."

I frowned. "I don't mind helping," I said.

But Anabelle shook her head. "This is our week Mrs. Cullen. I don't mean to sound rude but that means you are supposed to go by our rules, correct?" She offered me a small smile to show that she wasn't trying to be rude at all.

I simply nodded and sat at the island in the center of the kitchen. "So Anabelle, tell me about yourself? What do you like to do?" I asked, wanting to get to know the shyest Steele girl.

Anabelle shrugged as she put the pot on the stove and turned it on. "I love reading," she smiled. "My sister, Amy, often writes stories of her own and lets me read them. But I do adore reading almost any book."

I grinned. "You sound like one of my daughters. She absolutely loves reading and is often buying new books online," I told her. It was true, Bella loved reading. She would finish a new book everyday and always be at a book store or be online buying new books for her now towering library.

Anabelle stiffened briefly when I said that. "Tell me about your family," she said, quickly changing the subject. "It will be a lot more interesting than my history."

I smiled. "I'm sure you have a very interesting past, but if you want I'll tell you about me children," I said before going into it. I told her about how Carlisle and I adopted all our children and eventually got into each one and their personalities. I told her about how she reminded me of Bella, how they were both shy and held a love for books. I told her how her sister Ashley reminded me of my son Emmett, with her outgoing personality. I even told her about how my children dated each other.

By the time I had finished, Anabelle had finished cooking and her father was walking in the door. Ashley came rushing down the stairs and snuck into the kitchen.

"Go set the table," Ashley sneered under her breath to Anabelle. The young girl quickly nodded and ran off with plates in her hand. Ashley ran over to pot on the stove that held the pasta Anabelle had just finished cooking.

Greg walked into the kitchen. "Smells delicious!" He said to his daughter. He turned to me. "You didn't have any trouble with them, did you Esme?"

I shook my head. "They were angels," I said truthfully. "Anabelle and I were just talking."

Greg looked at his youngest daughter who was walking back into the kitchen to get silverware. He gave her a glare then turned back to Ashley. "Is dinner ready?" Ashley nodded. "Good, I am going to change and I expect dinner on the table when I get back down." Greg left the room.

Ashley sighed. "Can you finish setting the table?" She asked her sister who nodded immediately. "I'm going to get Amy." Ashley left the room as Anabelle finished setting the table. She put the food on the plates and wouldn't let me help when I offered. A few minutes later Amy and Ashley walked downstairs.

Amy glared at me. "I'll make the drinks," she said.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Cullen." I interrupted her.

"Please, call me Esme," I smiled.

Ashley nodded. "Esme, why don't you seat down. We have this," she said.

I simply nodded, seeing as they wouldn't let me help them. I saw Anabelle and smiled at her. She motioned for me to sit next to her. I did.

Amy came in and set down a glass of milk in front of open chair in front of me and a coffee cup at the head of the table, in her father's place. She turned to me with her cold stare. "What would you like to drink?" She asked me.

"Water is fine dear," I said, offering a smile.

Amy nodded and left. Ashley came in and set a glass of what looked like apple juice in front of Anabelle and milk in front of the last empty place. She sat down there and smiled at me. "I'm sorry about Amy," she whispered. "She's always crabby." Anabelle nodded, agreeing with Ashley.

Amy came in and sat down in the seat in front of me, setting the glass of water in my place. I watched her and saw how she was the complete opposite of her family. While her sisters and father seemed to have brown-black hair, hers was a white blond. Also, instead of the brown eyes, like her family, she had bright blue-green ones. I began to wonder if she was adopted.

Greg came in and sat down at the head of the table. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at his family. "You can eat now," he told them. His daughters nodded and began eating there food.

I watched the girls. Anabelle ate as if it was her last meal, Ashley ate a little slower, but still stuffed the food down her throat, Amy barely tough the pasta, only taking small bites and swirling it around her plate. She was eating like me! She ate like my family did when we were forced to. I was surprised but pushed it aside. Maybe she just wasn't hungry or didn't like the food. There are a million explanations for this.

After dinner, all three girls did the dishes and Greg said good night to everyone. I was about to help the girls but Greg stopped me. "No," he said. "This is part of their chores, they need to do them." He looked at his daughters. "If your homework isn't finished by now, it better be by Monday or else," he threatened them. The girls nodded as he went upstairs.

After I heard his door shut, I walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. I laid on the bed and waited for the girls to go to their rooms and go to sleep. Maybe three hours later I started to here talking again.

"I don't think so Anabelle," Ashley said.

"Yes! She told me about her family! I'm telling you, it's the people from my book!" Anabelle pleaded.

"Anabelle," Ashley sighed. "Your books are fiction, stop worrying, Esme is not the lady from your book." I heard a door close and assumed Ashley had closed it on Anabelle.

I heard Anabelle sniffle. "Why won't she believe me?" She asked.

"Annie," I'm not sure who said that, but I'm assuming it was Amy.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about that," Amy said. "Even if she was from your book it's not as if she would take you with her. You are stuck here just like me. Audrey and Greg aren't letting us leave." Her voice was hard, then it all of a sudden turned soft. "Now go to bed sweetie."

"Okay," Anabelle sobbed. She ran into her room and started to cry.

It made me wonder, what did she mean "the lady from my book"? Could Anabelle know that we were vampires? And what did Amy mean by "Audrey and Greg won't let us leave"? I sighed, hoping I would be able to figure out more about this family in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took forever! I've been focusing on helping out my friend come up with the ending of one of her stories! Please review guys!<strong>

**Keep on Flying Baby!**

**-Whip**


End file.
